starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ithor/Leyendas
Ithor era un planeta perteneciente al sistema Ottega, en el Borde Medio. Uno de los miembros más antiguos de la República Galáctica, fue un mundo fértil con abundante vida, y su superficie no tenía ninguna huella de civilización. Los mismos Ithorianos, también conocidos como “cabezas de martillo”, construyeron grandes ciudades flotantes para no dañar la superficie, ya que la consideraban sagrada. Estaba prohibido posarse en el terreno, a no ser para quedarse permanentemente. Algunos ithorianos como el Oráculo se sintieron obligados a descender a la superficie del planeta al escuchar la llamada de la Madre Selva, la personificación de la jungla mundial en la Religión Ithoriana. El terreno del planeta albergaba una gran diversidad de plantas, como el árbol bafforr, que poseía dotes telepáticas. En el planeta se encontraba la piedra andurite, y cada tres años ithorianos, era el lugar del Tiempo de Reunión. En la noche de Ithor se podían ver varias lunas en el cielo nocturno. Historia left|thumb|180px|Un [[Ithoriano/Leyendas|Ithoriano.]] Ithor se unió a la República Galáctica antes del 8.000 ABY. En el 3.963 ABY, cuando la flota de la República encontró una fuerza de incursión Mandaloriana en un campo de asteroides cerca del sistema Ottega, Dace Golliard predijo que el siguiente planeta en ser atacado sería Ithor, aunque resultó ser un engaño creado por Zayne Carrick y Cassus Fett para capturar a Golliard. En el 439 ABY, los científicos intentaron fusionar las capacidades telepáticas del árbol bafforr con otro árbol, más fiero en la superficie del planeta. El resultado fue una nueva forma de vida parasitaria llamada “espora”, su hostilidad parasitaria obligó a los Ithorianos a aislarla lejos, en un asteroide, en el 300 ABY. Tiempo más tarde, fue descubierto por mineros. En el 19 ABY, el Gran Maestro Yoda de la Orden Jedi fue reportado muerte en un incidente en Ithor. Algún tiempo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Ithor fue sitiado por el Imperio Galáctico, el cual exigió el acceso a las tecnologías y a las ceremonias agrícolas Ithorianas en un intento de utilizar la biotecnología para fines militares. Liderado por el Capitán Alima, el Imperio amenazó a los Ithorianos con la destrucción de sus bosques inteligentes, las Colinas Cathor. Sin embargo, el Imperio fue expulsado del planeta a través de un acuerdo formulado por Momaw Nadon, donde negoció con el Imperio para revelar los secretos de la tecnología de los Ithorianos y las ceremonias agrícolas, a cambio de la protección de la “madre selva.” Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Imperio Galáctico planeó atacar el planeta. La Alianza Rebelde se enteró de estos planetas y envió a Han Solo para que rescatara a un grupo de Ithorianos que deseaban evacuar. Sólo unos minutos antes del ataque, Han y su copiloto Chewbacca fueron capaces de rescatar a los Ithorianos. Una pequeña batalla comenzó después, con muchos cazas TIE. Han y Chewbacca lograron esquivar las babosas espaciales de un campo de asteroides cercano, y dejaron a los Ithorianos en Bimmisaari. Umwaw Moolis representó al planeta en el Senado de la Nueva República. Destrucción .]] Sin embargo, hacía el año 25 DBY, la tranquila existencia de Ithor llegó a su fin. La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong se abría camino desde el Borde Exterior, e Ithor estaba justo en su trayectoría. Habiéndose retirado de Dantooine y Dubrillion, la Nueva República intentó resistir en el planeta, con la esperanza de contener la invasión el tiempo suficiente para usar el polen del árbol bafforr, el cual reaccionaba violentamente con la armadura viviente de los yuuzhan vong. La batalla llegó a un punto muerto, hasta que el Caballero Jedi Corran Horn se batió en duelo con Shedao Shari, el líder del ejército yuuzhan vong, con el planeta Ithor en juego. A pesar del triunfo de Horn, el subordinado de Shai, Deign Lian recibió órdenes del Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah de liberar una plaga de toxinas sobre el planeta, con el objetivo de eliminar cualquier traza de bioarma basada en polen. Los virulentos bioquímicos (un goo Gris) convirtieron rápidamente los verdes bosques de Ithor y la vida animal en una secreción negra que se extendía y aniquilaba todo lo que tocaba. En represalia, el reagrupado Remanente y las fuerzas de la Nueva República descargaron artillería pesada de misiles de conmoción y torpedos de protones contra la nave de mando yuuzhan vong, Legado de Tormento, la cual se quebró por tres partes. La parte trasera de la colosal nave de guerra se precipitó en la ahora rica atmósfera de hidrógeno-oxígeno y se prendió, convirtiendo a Ithor en una tormenta de fuego que sumió al planeta en un infierno. Legado de Ithor A partir del 35 DBY, cuando la Crisis del Nido Oscuro comenzó y terminó, los Ithorianos intentaron trasladarse a Borao. Este intento casi fracasó debido a la presencia de la organización RePlanetaHab, que revindicaba sus derechos sobre el mundo. El Jefe de Estado Cal Omas consiguió bloquear las pretensiones de RePlanetaHab ante la insinuación de Leia Organa Solo. Al final de la Guerra del Enjambre en el 36 DBY, algunos científicos residían en el planeta, estudiándolo con la esperanza de rehabilitarlo, pero la mayoría de los Ithorianos se establecieron en Borao, Felucia, Oetrago y en los mundos del sistema Upell. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuanta las habilidades de los Ithorianos en ecología y su experiencia previa en terraformar mundos tales como Telos IV, Ithor puede que un día vuelva a su habitado. Abandonando el Proyecto de Ossus del Maestro Jedi Kol Skywalker, los Ithorianos decidieron reconstruir su mundo usando la misma tecnología que en la Restauración de Telos IV. En el 137 DBY, gran parte de la superficie del planeta seguían siendo rocosa y seca, pero las plantas y animales peligrosos genéticamente modificados comenzaron a transformar lentamente el suelo y la atmósfera del planeta en un estado habitable. Los individuos que visitaban la superficie del planeta todavía tenían que usar máscaras de respiración para evitar un gran número de toxinas de la atmósfera, pero los trajes ambientales ya no eran necesarios. Biosfera La superficie del planeta Ithor era antes una inmensa selva. Siguiendo la creencia Ithoriana de la Ley de la Vida, la mayoría de los Ithorianos nunca pusieron un pie en su planeta, sino que vivieron en ciudades flotantes sobre su planeta llamadas naves rebaño. Sólo tres de sus continentes habían sido explorados y cosechados, los otros dos nunca habían sido tocados por las manos Ithorianas, demostrando su devota creencia en la protección y sostenibilidad de su medio ambiente. Tal proteccionismo hacía su entorno dio origen a numerosas plantas y animales nativos. Flora *Toal *Árbol Indyup *Flor Donar *Toro de helecho *Árbol Bafforr El árbol bafforr era considerado semi-inteligente y poseía capacidades telepáticas y actuaba como una especie de intelecto distribuido: cuanto mayor era el árbol, mayor era el intelecto colectivo. Fauna *Serpiente Arrak *Ave Manollium *Ooglata *Brillo del trébol *Slibipede *Slibipede Entre bastidores El juego para PC Star Wars: Rebellion sitúa erróneamente a Ithor en el sector Calaron del Territorios del Borde Exterior. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Empire 26: "General" Skywalker, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' }} Fuentes *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Art of Revenge of the Sith'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' }} Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Lugares de Ithor Categoría:Planetas selváticos Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas del Borde Medio Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio de Krayt